The Bulwark of the Royals
The Bulwark of the Royals is a group similar to the Council, the The Hivebloods, and the Mixblood Elites: consistent of subleaders of a particular special rank. Instead of Empresses in the Council, the Bulwark of the Royals members are Queen in rank, which are below Empresses, Deacons, Monarchs, and Matriarchs. There are 10 in total, and, unlike the Council, will never grow in number (i.e. Empress Failsafe of the Council), even if a previous Matriarch is usurped. Even though authority is lesser than that of a Council Empress and that of a Deacon in the Hivebloods, the Bulwark of the Royals members maintain authority over all normal ranked members of Hiveblood Ravager rank (prestige 3, rank 12) or lower and Kings of the Mixblood Elites. They have the ability to host normal special rounds only (meaning not the Guardian, Pureblood, Alpha, Omega, Council, or Matriarch/Monarch rounds), as well as become temporary backup Council Empresses, should the need arise. Deacons of the Hivebloods do not take place of the temporary Council, even though they are higher rank than the Queens. When a Queen is promoted to temporary Empress, then that individual has temporary authority over the Deacons. Another thing the Bulwark Queens have that Deacons do not is the ability to do elite-level training, a training not offered to Kings and Deacons. Here, they can learn high-level moves to make them become the other elites of the Hive, after the Empresses. Either way, the Queen rank may be lower in authority, but they receive an easier round and elite training. To become a Queen, one must become a Mixblood Bull Alien (prestige 1, rank 8) rank or higher. Once this happens, they must complete the Pureblood round, the special round used to get into the Bulwark of the Royals. Just like Empresses and the Council Round, the Queen positions are a "first come, first serve" opportunity. So the first 10 people to beat the Pureblood round become Queens, unless a member steps down for another to take their place or an Omega round is used in usurpation. Quitting Queens are automatically Hiveblood Runner in rank. Queens are of unnatural rank and thus are to be respected. Consistency and Nonmatriarchy The Queens of the Bulwark will maintain their authority in all games and consoles of the Hive Clan due to the Cross-Integration Rule. Queens must also remain knowledgeable of the Hive's history, just like Empresses and Kings. Also like most special ranks, a member of the Bulwark of the Royals cannot become a future Matriarch due to the Oath, unless they quit and a new Matriarch rises to defeat the old one, to which the previous Queen can then attempt the Matriarch Road. Therefore, members should consider options before choosing to join the Bulwark of the Royals, as they no longer have any chance of becoming Matriarch under the current Matriarch's rule. However, if a Queen wishes to become any other special rank, he has access to all final elite special rounds to those ranks (positions permitting). If they win the other round, then they are now both a Queen and other said unnatural rank due to the Ultimate Rank Rule, but it is recommended the Queen give up his previous Bulwark position for other members. PS3 Sector These are the members that have completed the Pureblood round in the original Hive sector on Playstation 3: #untimentcreeper (previously) #Bibi1005 #MULTIPLAYER1999 (previously) #kida77wolf (previously) #piz420 #budsmokeronly24 #S-LX_CaRnAgE_X-6 #none #none #none Xbox Sector This is the list of Queens in the Hive clan of the Xbox360 sector: #PREDALIEN LORD (Previously)